Psionics
A group of abilities centered around mental control of the body or energy fields produced by tissue growth located within the brain. Psionics come from V'kit'no'sat genetic engineering and are present in both the dinosaur races and Zen'zat, but not within the Ter'nat. Tier 1 Psionic Abilities *'Pefbar' - 'Spherical Sight' allows one to 'see' a radar-like sensor image surrounding the body in all directions. Also allows one to 'see' in the dark. Referred to casually as the 'third eye.' *'Lachka' - Telekinesis that functions off a deployable energy field that 'grips' objects. Requires Pefbar for coordination and control. *'Sesspik' - A type of healing trance where cellular regeneration is accelerated. Requires stability in order to function. *'Rensiek' - The ability to increase bodily heat production and channel it within the body. Can be released at a specific point, as well as blocks thermal feedback that could burn an individual's skin while raising an external object's temperature up beyond the melting/boiling point. *'Ikrid' - Telepathic ability of many means, including a broadcast-like communicative energy, tractor-beam like mental 2-way link, and neural hacking through direct physical contact (skin to skin). *'Ensek' - Acts as a relay for long range Ikrid, person to person. *'Fornax' - Disruptive telepathic energy, akin to 'white noise' that disrupts the nervous system causing lack of focus and unbalances motor control. Tier 2 Psionic Abilities *'Da'nu' - Rare ability to emit a field in order to block pefbar and consequently lachka *'Da'she' - Ensek range boost (orbit reaching) *'Farchor' - Mental defense upgrade *'Haemra' - Healing ability *'Hanme' - Allows you store oxygen in nodules spread around the body. *'Inas' - Allows you to take and process a lot of stress above and beyond the norm, including fatigue induced by a need to sleep. This results in the need to sleep less than 6 hours every 4 days. *'Kgat' - mind shield/invisibility *'Leechas' - Ikrid range upgrade *'Mebvat' - Bone strength increase *'Nakane' - Bioshield *'Orren' - Invasive Ikrid upgrade *'Pren' - Power upgrade to Pefbar/Lachka *'Rentar' - See and disrupt Lachka energy tendrils *'Saven' - Ikrid flash, momentary overload/disorientation *'Snu' - Fornax immunity *'Tavitor' - Temporarily enhances physical strength. *'Uzti' - Healing rate increase (automatic) *'Va'Do' - Ikrid field cloaking minds *'Wequay' - is a telepathic signal that immediately pulls the attention of whoever it lands on. Lesser minds are fixated on it, ignoring all else. However, it only grabs the attention of the more powerful. *'Yetu' - Temporarily gives a huge boost to speed. Tier 3 Psionic Abilities (Mvor) *'Beynat' - Energy bioshield *'Jumat' - Concussive energy *'Sav' - Processing power upgrade. Allowing you to control a whole fleet of ship simultaneously. *'Ubven' - Lachka Lockdown *'Kex' - Agility upgrade *'Lovo'nek' - Breath oxygen through skin Tier 4 Psionic Abilities *'Choratrik' - Bioplasma *'Yen'mer' - Biological gravity drive *'Si’mosa '- A Jumat upgrade for penetrating shields''' ' *' Dar'dax '- A huge upgrade to Haemra, though it is a different set of tissue. It allows for the creation of small biological drones that can be sent with programmed orders to fix specific issues. They operate remotely without needing direct input and expire after a preset timeframe. The drones are created by cannibalizing tissue of the individual being treated. *' Unknown fifth *''' Unknown sixth *''' Unknown seventh *''' Unknown eighth *''' Unknown ninth *''' Unknown tenth *''' Unknown eleventh''' *''' Alchemy - Tier 5 Psionic - Once every other Psionic was unlocked, the Zen'zat would begin to change and eventually become a Zak'de'ron themselves. Believed to happen through a cocoon.' As of book 51, it is believed that every Zen'zat, Archon & Human will be inoculated to prevent this transformation from ever happening. Battlemeld Psionic Abilities (Pa'no'semak) *'Battlemeld''' - (8th basic psionic) Sensory and thought linkage creating a 'mind meld between two or more individuals. *'Bataf' - (Repulsor) Energy pull/push/hold that creates a conduit between two individuals that can be manipulated as a tractor beam, 'gravity' attraction, or repelling 'bounce.' *'Cerden' - Linked bioshields for greater strength *'Hapra' - Combined fornax *'Irod' - Rensiek field linkage and concentration (metal melting) *'Jini' - Ikrid bomb, lightning like spread mind to mind with infinite range through sequence *'Lew' - Ikrid conduit between pair, can bypass Ikrid blocks. *'Nemsa' - Lachka single field. Combines multiple fields into one, increasing range and power. *'Neritu' - Combining Ikrid or Ensek for greater transmission range *'Neofen' - Physical energy conduits between pair able to knock enemy down *'Qwe'kal' - Allows for the creation of invisible footholds that can be used to help support eachother as a group of two or more create them for eachother. *'Jumatran' - A combined Jumat blast that is stronger than any group of single Jumat blasts *'Trielo' - An orb of stun energy. *'Yinbi' - A field of energy that works similar to an IDF field by canceling out gravity within the localized field.